Protegido
by sonrais777
Summary: La misión era sencilla, proteger a Luka Couffaine, la gran estrella de rock. Para su hija como portadora sería pan comido, pero no para su compañero que no tendría que preocuparse precisamente del enemigo.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot del universo donde al final Marinette y Luka se vuelven pareja, así que si no les gusta el Lukanette, favor de ir a leer alguna otra maravillosa historia de esta serie, también quisiera decir que esta historia está unida, o es la segunda parte de mi otra historia de Verdadera Oportunidad, así que pasen esa primero y lean, y para quienes tengan dudas, sí, Lila es la Hawk Moth de este AU, así como quizás de toda la serie, pero espero les guste, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Protegido.  
Capítulo único.

Para Melody Couffaine, alias Viper, la idea de proteger a su padre de una akuma loca la ponía nerviosa. Por suerte su madre estaba en Praga en un desfile con el tercer y último integrante de los Couffaine, así que la protección completa recaía en su padre.  
Estaban en el lujoso departamento que era "su hogar", ya que la verdad era que vivían en una preciosa casa para despistar a los fans. Pero la nueva Hawk Moth le dio por akumatizar a una fan que, no sólo estaba obsesionada con su padre, sino también que consideraba que su padre debía enfocarse al ciento por ciento en su trabajo y no en su familia.  
Podía sentir la tensión de Lordbug, pero la trampa estaba hecha y tenían un súper plan imposible a fallos.  
-Muy bien, Viper y Draconis se quedaran a cuidar a p... Al señor Couffaine. Viper, activa tu Second Chance. Si ocurre algo debemos saberlo.  
-Ya lo hago. ¡Second Chance!- activó su poder sin dudarlo.  
-Muy bien, les deseo suerte.  
Lordbug y Kitty Noir se fueron, la serpiente le guiñó el ojo a la felina que alzó sus pulgares, esa gatita le gustaba como cuñada, y no la siempre perfecta Emma Agreste.  
-Me siento seguro con tantos héroes cuidándome.- dijo Luka que veía a su hija con un brillo especial. Su niña y bebita adorada que había heredado su manto.  
-P-Por supuesto. Estamos aquí para protegerle, monsieur.- era un poco raro referirse a su padre de esa forma pero a la vez le parecía divertido.- Yo... vigilaré afuera la puerta. Draconis...- el portador del dragón se deslizó a ella.  
-¿Sí, mi dulce serpiente?  
-Tú te quedas aquí.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te cubra la espalda?

-No. Quédate aquí o te clavo al suelo.- le ordenó con ese tono firme que usaba su madre.  
-Me encanta cuando te pones fiera.- ella rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta.  
-Más te vale estar atento.  
-Cariño. Los dragones sabemos proteger tesoros. Pero también sabemos saquear.  
-¿Qué cosa dices?- este se acercó y susurró tomando uno de sus mechones.  
-Que un día de estos te puedo robar, mi hermoso tesoro.  
El sonido de la guitarra se escuchó en un tono desafinado mientras Draconis caía al suelo inconsciente.  
-Sobre mi cadáver.  
-¡Papá!- utilizó su poder sin dudarlo. 

-Muy bien, les deseo suerte.- al estar solos de nuevo esta fue rápido a la puerta.  
-Quédate aquí, Draconis. Yo vigilo afuera.  
-Entendido, mon serpant, yo….- ella salió rápidamente sin dejarle hablar, y el dragón suspiró profundo.- ¿No es perfecta?  
-Pareces muy interesado en ella.- dijo el músico casi arrastrando las palabras pero con una engañosa sonrisa afable.  
-Por supuesto. Es hermosa, valiente, lista, y me trae loco de solo verla.  
-Vaya... parece que deseas algo más que su corazón. Cuidado chico, las serpientes son letales.  
-Pues aquí entre nos ella puede morderme cuando quiera mientras estamos en ello.- se sonrojó de repente.- Eh… no me malinterprete, la respeto y todo, pero a futuro… quiero decir...

Viper vigilaba atenta, después de todo, ella si bien era casi sorda, su miraculous le permitía sentir las vibraciones de quienes se acercaban y las cubiertas de sus orejas le ayudaban mucho a ampliar esas vibraciones y sonidos. Era muy útil para evitar ataques sorpresas, o casi, cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia y Draconis caía inconsciente en el vestíbulo, otra vez, Viper miró adentro y vio a su padre con el puño cerrado.

-¡Papá!- se dio un golpe en la frente gritando su frustración antes de regresar el tiempo, una, y otra, y otra vez.  
-Buena suer...- Viper tomó de los hombros al héroe de motas.  
-Cambiemos de lugar.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Sólo hazme caso.- le dijo con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas, poniendo nervioso a su hermano.  
-Vale... 

En la azotea, Kitty Noire miró confundida a la serpiente.  
-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?  
-Que he visto demasiados intentos de homicidios para toda una vida.  
-Vale, ¿pero crees que fue prudente dejar a Draconis con Lordbug? Es decir, no se llevan muy bien.- algo hizo click en la heroína de verde azulado.  
-¡No puede ser!- se asomó en la orilla del edificio para ver como Draconis ahora colgaba de cabeza por el yoyo de Lordbug.  
-¡No he dicho nada malo!  
-¡Casarte con ella sí lo es!  
-¡Second Chance!

El akuma fue detenido, el plan había salido a la perfección. Ninguno parecía haberse despeinado a excepción de Viper que se veía como si una horda de fans hubiese pasado encima de ellas.  
-¿Qué te pasa, mon serpant? Pareces exhausta.- ella fulminó al dragón con la mirada.  
-Escúchame bien, lagartija. Desde este momento me voy a encargar de ti para que no termines tres metros bajo tierra.  
-Wow... Entonces, ¿serás como mi guardaespaldas?  
-A partir de hoy eres mi protegido.- los ojos del dragón se iluminaron y tomó sus manos con devoción.  
-Pon la fecha para la boda cariño. No te preocupes, prometo venerarte como la diosa que eres por el resto de mis días y cuidar de nuestros pequeños escamosos hasta que se me vaya la vida.  
Viper sintió un escalofrió en su nuca. No debía voltear para ver que Lordbug y su padre veían con ojos asesinos a Draconis. Definitivamente consideraría la idea de su madre de borrar la memoria de las identidades entre los portadores y familiares, porque de no ser así, tendría que cuidar las espaldas de ese dragón por el resto de sus días, sin saber que el destino ya lo había estipulado así.

…..

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, ¿y bien? ¿Alguien gustaría adivinar quién es el padre de nuestro querido dragón? Daré una pista, El Señor de los Anillos, es todo. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
